powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Shishi System
The is the star system which contained the planet Kaien, home to an extra-terrestrial human race, from which Lucky heralds from, and Toula, home to the late Karo Jumotsu.http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/kyuranger/enemy/0033/index.html As one of the , it is part of the space dominated by the Space Shogunate Jark Matter, with its power embodied by its very own legendary Kyutama and Voyager wielded by the native Kyuranger warrior. Born a prince on Kaien, Lucky was descended from the child born over 333 years ago from the union between a woman from the Shishi System and Orion, strongest warrior of the system of the same name. However, when he was only a young boy, Lucky emerged as the sole survivor as Kaien was ravaged by Kukuruga and his parents were lost, leading to him being adopted and raised on the planet Luth in the adjacent Kojishi System. Kyutama The is the Kyutama which embodies the . Awakened in the Shishi native Lucky, it allowed him to become Shishi Red, granting him control of the Shishi Voyager. * : A Kyutama which uses the powers of the 12 Kyurangers to evolve Shishi Red into the white-colored Shishi Red Orion, also known as the "Miracle Star". This Kyutama was created when Lucky fought alongside Orion. USK-Kyutama 01.png|Shishi Kyutama USK-Shishi Voyager.png|Shishi Voyager Kyu-red.png|Shishi Red USK-Kyutama 315.png|Saiko Kyutama Kyu-white.png|Shishi Red Orion Notes *In the greater Toei tokusatsu multiverse, the constellation Leo is by a in . Appearances **''Space.12: 11 Ultimate All-Stars'' **''Space.29: Orion, The Strongest Warrior'' **''Space.30: All Right! The Miraculous Kyutama'' **''From Episode of Stinger, Uchu Sentai Kyuranger: High School Wars 3rd Period: Science Class'' **''Space.36: The Legend That Sleeps in Lucky's Homeworld'' **''Space.37: Lucky, Seen Again With His Father'' **''Space.41: Rushing! Planet Southern Cross'' **''Space.42: My Father? The Universe? Lucky's Resolution'' **''Space.43: Lucky’s Promise on the Holy Night'' **''Space.Final: Echo Throughout the Universe! Alright, Lucky'' - Kyutama= episode 24, ** Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Chou Super Hero Taisen **''Space.8: Secret of Commander Shou Ronbou'' **''Space.9: Burn! Dragon Master'' **''Space.10: A Small Giant, Big Star!'' **''Space.11: Three Kyutama to Save The Universe'' **''Space.12: 11 Ultimate All-Stars'' **''Space.13: Stinger's Challenge To His Brother!'' **''Space.14: Exciting! Space Dragon Palace Castle!'' **''Space.15: Savior of the Water Planet Vela'' **''Space.16: Stinger Reunion with His Brother'' **''Space.17: Lighting the Dome of Darkness!'' **''Space.18: Emergency Dispatch! Space Hero!'' **''Space.19: The Spirit Forest of Planet Keel'' **''Space.20: Stinger VS Scorpio'' **''Space.21: Farewell Scorpio! The Day The Argo Revives!'' **''Space.22: True Identity of the Legendary Savior'' **''Uchu Sentai Kyuranger The Movie: The Ghess Indavers Counterattack'' **''Space.23: Become My Shield!'' **''Space.24: I Will Be A Shield to Fight!'' **''Transformation Lessons ~Let's Star Change Together!~'' "Special Episode" **''Space.25: Planet Toki, the Boy's Determination!'' **''Space.26: Warrior of Darkness, Hebitsukai Metal'' **''Space.27: Indaver Panic Within the Orion!?'' **''Space.28: BN Thieves, Breakup...'' **''Space.29: Orion, The Strongest Warrior'' **''Space.30: All Right! The Miraculous Kyutama'' **''Space.31: Naga's Great Recapture Strategy!'' **''Space.32: Orion, Forever'' **''Space.33: Launch! Battle Orion Ship'' **''Space.34: Mysterious Masked Warrior, Appears'' **''From Episode of Stinger, Uchu Sentai Kyuranger: High School Wars'' ***''1st Period: Morning Assembly'' ***''4th Period: P.E.'' **''Uchu Sentai Kyuranger: Episode of Stinger'' **''Space.35: The Secret of the Universe's No.1 Idol'' **''Space.36: The Legend That Sleeps in Lucky's Homeworld'' **''Space.37: Lucky’s Reunion with His Father'' **''Space.38: Flaming Spheres! The 9 Crisis Strike!'' **''Space.39: The Great Adventure of Perseus'' **''Space.40: Opening Event! Deathball of Hell'' **''Space.41: Rushing! Planet Southern Cross'' **''Space.42: My Father? The Universe? Lucky's Resolution'' **''Space.43: Lucky’s Promise on the Holy Night'' **''Space.44: Don Armage's Identity'' **''Space.45: Tsurugi's Life and Earth's Crisis'' **''Space.46: Between Hope and Despair'' **''Space.47: The Saviors' Promise'' **''Space.Final: Echo in the Universe! Alright, Lucky'' ** Uchu Sentai Kyuranger vs. Space Squad ** Lupinranger VS Patranger VS Kyuranger }} }} See also * of External Links * at Wikipedia. Category:Kyutama Systems